


sunrises

by Wulfstaar



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Drabble, Early Mornings, M/M, Short, wearing sunglasses in bed is normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulfstaar/pseuds/Wulfstaar
Summary: just a small drabble about Chuckie watching Orange sleep.+ more drabbles eventually (?)
Relationships: Orange Cassidy/Chuck Taylor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	sunrises

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot stress how normal it is to wear sunglasses when you sleep
> 
> I tried to keep this as close to 100 words as possible and I succeeded actually

Chuck loved waking up before Orange, watching him sleep was the best start to the day, the pale blue morning light just illuminating the room enough for Chuck to see him clearly. 

He lay his hand on Oranges bare chest to feel his freakishly low resting heart rate, the heartbeat in his hand always made Chucks own heart do backflips.  
Chuck could watch him like this forever, the love he felt was so overwhelming. 

And eventually Orange would wake up, and he would peer out from behind those sunglasses and give Chuck that lazy smile and pull him in close.

**Author's Note:**

> watching the person you love sleep is better than ecstasy


End file.
